Accidently In Love
by PittsBurghFuzz
Summary: Its a change of pace, not my Phantom stories, but a story that is similar to Phantom at heart. A girl from the 21st Century is knocked out, and transported into 18th Century France. However, she meets people she knows in real life...CANCELED
1. Chapter 1

Accidentally in Love...It isn't Phantom, but its Beauty and the Beast! Lol. It has some twists(not really great ones, but whatever)

Chapter 1: That Strange Girl

By PittsBurghFuzz

In a small town somewhere in New Jersey, a high school was about to start its session. A girl, no more than 17, was putting some books in her locker. She was a sight to behold. She didn't try to attract other men like most girls her age do, but kept to herself for the most part. Yet, something made the boys want her. She had luscious, brown hair, with the same color eyes. The beauty wore worn out jeans, and a blue tee shirt. She always had her nose in a book, and always seemed to be reading at the library. Her name was Belle. A group of boys tried to go after her.

"Hey Belle, I was wondering if..." one said, but didn't finish because Belle slammed her locker and read her book.

Another boy walked up to her with chocolates.

"Say Belle, wanna..." Belle bumped the boy aside, causing many people to fall.

As Belle walked to her homeroom, another boy tried to ask Belle for a date.

"Say Belle, you and me, at the pizza parlor tonight, what do ya say?" he asked.

Belle continued reading.

The boy that asked Belle to be his girlfriend, was a jock, by the name of Gaston(no not Gaston Leroux, author of "The Phantom of the Opera"). Gaston had brown eyes, black hair, and flawless skin. His voice was slightly irritating to Belle. He was the captain of the football, baseball, basketball, and track team. He was physically attractive and all the girls wanted to date him, with the obvious exception of Belle. He asked Belle repeated times everyday, and still her answer was either "No", or she just didn't give a response. All of the girls in the school wept because of Gaston's constant pestering of Belle, and not them.

"Come on Belle, you know you want to." Gaston continued.

Belle closed her book and got up from her desk to speak with Gaston.

"Look, I'm trying to read my book, but the only thing preventing me is idiots like you who keep insisting on asking me a question you all already know the answer to, no. Now, let me read "Phantom", I'm at the part when Erik is about to curse off the daroga, which is what I should be doing to you now."

Gaston raised his eye brows and shook his head.

Another boy entered the room. Well, more like an animal. His name was Adam. He was 6'2, and muscularly stronger than Gaston. He had dark curly hair, with long side burns, and a sad face. Many students though that Adam was a serial killer, but those who truly knew him, were aware of his gentleness. Nobody messed with him, in fear that they would be crushed. There was a story about Adam where he was playing soccer, and was about to kick the ball really hard, but it moved slightly to the side, so he kicked another kid's foot instead. The next day, he had a cast on. Adam typically twiddled with his thumbs, or read books. He also had a vast knowledge of really old films, that nobody really cared about.

"Hey look, its a serial killer!" one young man remarked.

Adam's heavy eyebrows lowered and glared at the boy.

"Got a date for prom, Adam? Of course not, maybe you and Belle should go both of you could talk about, well nothing."

Adam walked towards the boy before he knew it. Adam was like a cat, he was in one place, before he almost magically disappeared into another.

Adam then lifted the boy by the throat.

"Now look John, I don't bother, and neither does she, so why must you always pick on her?" Adam said.

Adam was also known for having a deep voice. It was like God, he didn't speak much, but all would listen at the deepness of his commanding voice.

"Well?" he asked impatiently.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I'll stop." Adam dropped him. The behemoth went to his seat.

Belle chuckled. This made Adam smile.

After school, Belle went to the school library, like she usually did, and read her book. She went to the romance section to select another book, but the entire shelf, along with the cabinet, fell on her, knocking her unconscious.

France-18th Century

Belle woke up with her father by her bedside.

"Father, where am I?" Belle asked him.

"You're home Belle." her father replied. "Are you feeling alright? That piece of metal must have knocked you out."

"What? Didn't a book shelf fall on-"

Belle then realized. She was in 18th century France. She looked around, and definitely knew that she was not in her room, otherwise, her B & N nook would be by her bedside.

"Never mind. Anyway, what are you doing?" Belle asked, trying to break the conversation.

"Oh, this is my, uh, uh-"

"You mean you spent all this time and you don't know what it does?" she said, scratching her head.

"I will get back to you on that one. Anyway, are you going to the library today?" he asked Belle.

"Uh, yeah, I am." she replied, confused.

"Good, well enjoy yourself, and get back by supper."

Belle's father left the room, closing the door behind him. Belle looked around her small room, to become familiar with her surroundings. Belle was not wearing her jeans, but instead wearing a worn out blue dress. Belle found a few francs by her bed, and took them. As her purse, she used a basket, which also carried an apple. As Belle exited her home, she was amazed at the sight which she beheld. It was an open field, with animals grazing, and the sun close to setting. It was like a romantic ending. She shook her head and decided to go to town. When she entered the town, everyone was looking at her strangely. _Great, just like how it is at home,_ she said to herself. She walked into the library, and noticed something odd.

"Good evening Belle, can I help you?" he asked.

It was the school librarian, Mr. Cherrywood!

"Good evening, um, no not right now, thank you." she replied.

Belle looked around the room. There were few shelves, but they all contained romance. It was a small collection, but it would have to do for the time being.

"I'll take, this one." Belle said as she picked out a book. "The Love Story".

Mr. Cherrywood lowered his glasses and laughed.

"Belle, you've read this one so many times, you can have it." he told Belle.

"Really? Thank you Mr. Cherrywood!"

Belle was skipping when she left the library.

Everything seemed it was going to be okay, until...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Not him Again!

By PittsBurghFuzz

Belle was happy and well, until she heard an annoying laugh that she dreadfully recognized.

_Gaston!_

He was laughing with a bunch of friends, after they had a bountiful hunting trip. Gaston had the largest catch, having killing a bear. He dropped the game at the sight of Belle.

"Belle?" he asked.

Belle ran off in the opposite direction, but Gaston caught up, and grabbed her arm.

"Belle, why were you sick? Are you okay?" Gaston asked.

"I'm just dandy. Now let me go Gaston." Belle asked.

"Not until you say you will marry me!"

_Great, first he asks me to date him, now he speaks of marriage?_

"Um, I'll think about it." was her response.

Gaston rubbed his chin. "Well, its better than no, so you can go."

Gaston finally let go of her and left. Belle opened her book and started at page one.

When she arrived home, her father's invention was nearly complete.

"Belle! Belle! I finally figured out how to work this darn contraption!" he told Belle with amusement.

"That's great, what does it do exactly?"

"Oh, it just cuts wood more efficiently than any other method."

He continued to explain his contraption, and Belle listened.

Belle's father finally turned on the invention outside. He was right, it could cut wood.

"Wow father, that was amazing!" Belle complimented.

"Well, I am gonna go to the fair, take care now."

"Bye papa!" Belle waved, as her father rode on a cart in the distance.

Belle went to her room and looked at the ceiling. She did not know what to do. Belle decided to make herself some food. The result, after a long period of time, was a vegetable stew. It wasn't bad, but it satisfied her needs. Belle then questioned herself why she was here. The last time she checked, Belle was knocked out by a bunch of book shelves, not by a piece of machinery. Belle decided to take a nap.

After a few hours, she heard a horse. Belle ran outside with a cloak and took handle of the horse. She noticed her father was not on the horse. Belle went on the horse and rode off into the darkness.

Belle found herself in a dark forest. The branches were bare, the leaves were crunching, and there was not a living thing in sight. Belle got a little scared. In the distance, she heard a howl, a howl more chilling than the most frightful ghost story. Belle saw a pack of wolves nearby, staring at her with their glaring yellow eyes. Belle then signaled her horse to run. However, the pack surrounded her, and knocked Belle off. Looking at the wolves was like staring at imminent death itself. The wolves approached, but something large come forward. The large creature attacked, and killed some wolves, and the poor devils ran away. The large beast saw Belle passed out on the ground, and picked her up.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Strange Castle

By: PittsBurghFuzz

The giant creature whistled for a large, horseless carriage to carry himself, and the nameless beauty. He was in extreme pain, but he was used to it. When he arrived at the castle, he carried the young woman into his huge castle. It was an interesting Gothic design. It had huge gargoyles and dragons that seemed to fend off any living thing from the castle. He roared and the huge castle doors opened, and closed behind him. He took the girl to the woman's bedroom. It was the one of the only parts of the castle that was not dark and morbid. It had beautiful white wall, with a glass window with angels and the heavens. He rested her small body on the bed, and walked out of the room.

Belle woke up in a strange room. _Where am I? _She looked around, and was surrounded by beautiful architecture and paintings. Belle was laying on the largest bed she had ever seen. It had beautiful white sheets, and soft pillows. Then, she heard something.

"Good evening!" something said.

Belle jumped. "Who is that?"

"Hello, don't you see the wardrobe in the room?"

Belle turned around and saw a talking wardrobe. She jumped. Belle thought she was in a weird dream(and she though getting transported to 18th century France was weird). It was a wardrobe that stood taller than Belle. It was painted white, with real gold on the edges.

"You really are a-a..."

"Wardrobe? Yes. Sorry I startled ya." she replied.

Belle scratched her head. "Um, could you tell me where I am?" Belle asked.

"You are at the castle!"

"That's great, but _which _castle?"

"Oh. We are at the, the..."

"You mean you don't know what this castle is called?"

"Well, we never really gave it a name. Let's just say, welcome to the enchanted castle!" she ended up telling Belle.

"Well, okay."

"Are you okay?" the enchanted wardrobe asked Belle.

"Yeah, I guess. When I was last awake, a pack of wolves attacked me, and a large creature attacked them. That's all I remember."

"Well, why were you in the forest?" the wardrobe asked.

"My father is missing. Have you seen an older man here by any chance?" Belle asked.

The wardrobe shook her head. "Sorry, I'm here all day, I move around, but there really isn't any point. Did you eat?"

"No, I haven't."

"Well, go downstairs to the kitchen and I'm sure they will make you something. Do you want me to lead you there?"

"Yes, thank you!"

"My pleasure, now follow me!"

As Belle and the wardrobe walked through the long hallway, they encountered with several paintings which moved their eyes as the young girl and the wardrobe moved across their vision. Belle also bumped into some armor, and found herself apologizing to what was normally an inanimate object. When the wardrobe and Belle finally reached the staircase, Belle though the winding stairs would never end. It was very dark, but a candelabra lit itself up.

"Bonjure!" it said.

"Hey! Lumiere, this is Belle!" the wardrobe said to him.

"Oh, a pleasure to meet you mademoiselle." he started to kiss her hand. Belle raised her eyes brow.

"Uh, thanks, I guess. I'm going downstairs to the kitchen."

"Okay then, I will lead you there." Lumiere said to Belle.

Belle picked him up, and descended the staircase. Belle finally arrived to the downstairs area. What she saw was magnificent. It was nothing like her bedroom, which was bright and heavenly, while this and the rest of the castle was dark, and damned. However, the people, sorry, the household objects, seemed pretty nice. Belle really wanted to see if the master of the castle knew where her father was. She had to cross even more long hallways, which had more paintings and statues that starred at her. Along the way, she saw arms holding out candelabras through the wall(POTO PHANS, they had these in the 2004 movie, when Christine first went to the lair with the Phantom, or those familiar with the 1946 Beauty and the Beast will know what I am talking about). Belle then saw two huge doors. They automatically opened with her presence. What Belle saw was the most astonishing thing she was ever see. It was a bunch of dishes, cups, teapots, bottles, forks, knives, spoons, (yes, if you like, even sporks) dancing about the kitchen. They were singing a really weird song, but she found herself dancing along with them. Belle then was seated at the table, and she was given some steak. She had never eaten anything like it. It also came with a wide variety of vegetables, and she was even given dessert. After her meal, Belle thanked the silverware, and complimented the service. Belle exited the kitchen, and went exploring through the castle. She went upstairs again, and went to a dark area of the castle. It looked grim, and she wasn't sure if she should enter, but Belle decided to do so. It was really dark, and the stars in the sky were the only light in the room. It looked ravaged and ripped apart, which greatly contrasted the clean look to the rest of the castle. There were a few books on the ground, and the ground seemed to be a fog, as if Belle was outside. Then, Belle saw the strangest thing. She saw a beautiful rose, floating inside a glass container, glowing. Belle went over to the rose and reached out to it. Then, she heard a growl.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Monster

By: PittsBurghFuzz

"Who dares enter my dominion?" the monstrous growl asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know, I was, well, I just thought I-" Belle said, stuttering.

"Reveal yourself." the powerful voice commanded.

Belle gulped. She didn't want to, but knew she had no choice but to reveal herself. She walked forward.

**Beast POV**

I'll be damned! This was the woman I saved. I didn't realize she was this beautiful. I just hope she doesn't ask...

"Come into the light."

**Narration **

The voice marched forward, slowly, and Belle nearly fainted. What she saw was a huge, chimera. It had the horns and head shape of a bull, mane and teeth of a lion, arms, and body of a great bear, tail and legs of a wolf, and the eyebrows of a gorilla. The only thing that resembled a human were his blue eyes, which conveyed a certain sadness.

"I'm sorry mademoiselle, but this is sadly, my appearance. Laugh if you want to. Well, aren't you going to scream or something?" he roared.

"I'm sorry, I was just looking..."

"For what?"

"My father." Belle told him.

The beast's eyes softened a bit. "Oh, I see, is he an elderly man?"

"Yes!"

"Come with me, and I will show you to him."

The Beast offered his hand, and Belle accepted it. The behemoth froze for a moment.

"Um, you okay?" Belle asked.

The Beast shook his head. "Yeah, I am fine."

As Belle and the Beast exited the room, the candelabras, held by the arms sticking out of the wall, seemed to dim a little. The Beast did not look at Belle very often during the descent, but when he did, he could not believe her beauty. This also made him feel horrible about his appearance. In the corner, a painting was whispering with a nearby set of armor.

"Do you think she is here to break the spell?" he whispered.

The set of armor shrugged his shoulders.

The Beast tried to walk as slow as he could, so he wouldn't be pulling Belle's arm off. He usually had a fast gait when he was determined to do something, but this was one of those occasions. The Beast then turned to Belle.

"I was worried I wouldn't find you." he told her.

"What do you mean?" Belle asked.

"Well, your father wanted me to find you, so I would go out three times a day, searching for you. He was worried you would get-"

"I know." Belle interrupted.

It seemed very awkward because all of the objects and household appliances were starring at the two, beauty and beast, holding hands, descending the staircase. They were not accustomed to their master ever having feelings of love, and never expected that he would ever find love. All that this girl was to them, was mere hope, nothing more, nothing less. However, hope was more than what the servants were expecting during their period of despair.

When they finally arrived at the door, the Beast tried to let his hand go, but it seemed like Belle wouldn't budge.

"Oops, sorry." Belle said as she let go of the Beast's hand.

The Beast opened the door, and there was Belle's father on the bed.

"Father!" Belle said as she ran over to her father's side and hugged him.

"Belle, he found you?" her father asked.

"Yes, he saved my life."

"Well sir, I would like-" Belle's father saw that the Beast was not in the room.

"Where did he go?" Belle asked her father, looking at the door.

"I don't know," her father said, scratching his head, "I guess he does that a lot."

"I guess." Belle said, still staring at the door, asking a million questions, and only getting a few answers.

"I'll go find him, you better rest papa." Belle said lovingly.

"Alright then, see you around!" he replied.

Belle closed the door. She heard a fire going. She saw the faint light in the corner, and went towards it. This led Belle to a huge salon. There was a huge painting over the mantel of the fireplace. It was a painting of a castle on a full moon. The sculptures on the fireplace seemed to be blinking and moving their heads towards Belle. This made her nervous, and she started to tremble. Behind the great armchair, the Beast turned around and saw Belle. He turned around quickly. Belle then noticed something, his arm had several scratches from the battle with the wolves.

Belle quickly went back to the room where her father was, and went to pick up some hot water and cloths. Her father was sleeping, so she did this as quickly ans quietly as humanly possible. She tip-toed to the salon, and found herself behind the armchair of the great Beast. He turned around.

"What do you want?" he asked her in his intimidating voice.

"I noticed, um, your arm." Belle said, stammering.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Its has some scratches, if you don't take care of those, it will only get worse."

"They're fine, go back to your father." the Beast said as her turned around to stare at the blazing fire.

"No, just let me help you." Belle said softly.

The Beast turned around and looked at Belle. Her face made him want to weep. It was like a puppy's face when it was sad and neglected.

"Alright then."

Belle came up to the Beast, got a cloth wet with hot water.

"This is going to hurt a little, but don't move." Belle said to the Beast.

He nodded.

"Belle gently placed the hot cloth on his arm, as he growled slightly.

"He seems to be doing well." Belle said.

"Your father? Oh yeah, you two could go back tomorrow." the Beast told Belle.

"Yeah." Belle said frowning.

"What's the matter? Don't you want to be home with your father?"

"Oh yes, its just I don't want to go back to town."

"Why is that?" the Beast asked.

"Well, everyone stares at me, and say mean things."

"What? About you? That's rather shocking."

"Why is that?"

"Um, I don't know, it just doesn't seem right, that's all."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Belle Decides

By: PittsBurghFuzz

Belle was in a whirlwind. First, she is transported to 18th century France, then she meets up with people she knew in real life, after that she is having a conversation with a wardrobe, finally, the thing she can relate to the most was the giant chimera?

She continued to press the heated cloth on the Beast's scared arm. Looking at his eyes, you would never expect him to be a ferocious beast. After Belle was finished padding the Beast's arm, she noticed that he fell asleep. Belle chuckled a little. Belle decided to sleep on the nearby love seat, since she did not want to spend a long time just getting to her room. In her father's room, Belle found some blankets she could use for her slumber. When Belle finally closed her eyes, all of the lights in the castle finally turned off.

The next morning, Belle found that the Beast was not in his armchair. This made Belle a little curious, so she went to her father's room to see if he was there. He wasn't. Then something poked her.

Belle turned around and jumped.

"Hi." the Beast greeted Belle.

"Don't scare me like that." Belle said smiling.

"I hope you slept well. You could have woken me up to take you upstairs." the Beast said apologizing.

"I slept well, thank you."

"Well, as soon as your father wakes up, you two can have breakfast, and I can arrange for a carriage to take you and your father home." the Beast told her.

"Yeah, home." Belle said, quietly.

"What's wrong?" the Beast asked.

"Nothing, I'm fine, I guess." Belle said turning around.

"You really don't want to go home, do you?" the Beast asked.

"No, I don't."

"Well, you may stay here as long as you like."

Belle turned around. "Really? Thank you!"

In the backround, Lumiere and Clogsworth said softly, "Score!"

The Beast sighed.

"It it a problem if I stay here?" Belle asked.

"Oh no, not at all," the Beast said, "in fact, you are doing me a favor. Check if your father's awake and I will arrange for that carriage."

"Alright then." Belle said while smiling, and approaching her father's room.

"Good morning Belle!" her father said.

"Good morning papa!" she replied.

"So I'm going home today?" he asked.

"Yeah. Wait, you know about-"

"Yeah, I know."

Belle helped her father off the bed, and to the kitchen. For breakfast, Belle and her father had some ham, eggs, fruits, and some pastries. Of course, the Beast was not present at breakfast. Belle came with her father to the carriage, and said goodbye. The horseless carriage rode away. Belle turned around, and saw the Beast on one of his balconies, the highest one to be exact, looking downward. Belle wrapped her cloak around her, and went back inside.

The Beast was in the West Wing, looking at the rose that darkened his day for ten years. The behemoth wished he could change his actions of so long ago. He only shunned her away, thinking it was of of his friends playing a prank. The Beast's dominion wreaked of animal carcass, from his many hunts in the woods, which was why he did not want Belle to come into the West Wing. The Beast knew the household objects would pressure him on trying to win Belle's affections. The Beast knew damn well that no woman could ever feel for him. Our tragic character decided to try and entertain his guest.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Getting to know each other

By: PittsBurghFuzz

The Beast went down his spiraling staircase, so he could find Belle. When the Beast finally reached the salon, he found Belle reading a book. He chose to not disturb her, and go outside and enjoy the falling snow. Belle saw the Beast walking outside into the snow. She placed a book mark into her book, and followed the Beast.

The Beast was not wearing any clothing accept his cape and pants, but then again, that's all he really needed. Belle put on her cloak, and went outside quickly. She saw the Beast just sitting there, looking at the snow, as if one of the million upon millions of flakes would have some answer for him.

"Do you need something, Belle?" the Beast asked.

"How did you know I was outside?" Belle asked.

"Come next to me, and I will show you."

Belle reluctantly came up to the Beast and saw him holding a mirror.

"What does that mirror do?" Belle asked.

"All I have to do is tell the mirror what I want to see, and it will reveal it in its present location, watch, I would wish to see the kitchen!"

Before she knew it, Belle saw an image of the kitchen, with the cups and place dancing about.

"Wow, that's amazing! Why do you have the mirror?"

"The doctor recommended it for my health." the Beast quipped.

Belle laughed a little. The Beast gave a small smile.

"I would like to see Belle's father." the Beast commanded the mirror.

It revealed that Belle's father was at home resting, smoking a pipe.

"You didn't have to do that." Belle told the Beast.

"I just wanted to make sure he was safe."

"So what do you do around the castle." Belle asked.

"I go outside, eat, sleep, read-"

"Did you say 'read'?" Belle asked.

"Yeah." the Beast said dully.

"I love reading!"

"That's fairly uncommon, but that's nice."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, at least in this area, women aren't usually well-read."

"That's the same thing with the time period I'm from." Belle whispered to herself.

"Excuse me? The Beast asked in a confused tone.

Belle shook her head. "Oh nothing, never mind."

"Okay then."

"So yeah, is there anything else?"

"Not unless you fancy looking at weird paintings."

"Do you want to talk or something?"

"Sure."

Without realizing it, the Beast and Belle both sat on the love seat. It was a funny image, the Belle on one side and Beast on the other, looking incredibly uncomfortable.

"Um, I'll sit on the arm chair." the Beast said as he got up and went to his "throne".

"So tell me, what do you in your spare time?" the Beast asked.

"Well, I go on the internet." Belle told him.

"Inter-what now?" the Beast said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh, I mean, I like going outside."

"I like doing that too."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Do you have many friends?" the Beast asked.

"Not really, no." Belle told him.

"Neither do I, obviously, but it never really bothers me."

"Don't you have the..."

"The objects? Yes, I do, but I have had a an empty void for a while now, and it is difficult when you are with people who can't possibly understand."

"I get what you are saying." Belle told him.

"Really?" the Beast asked.

"Yes. I am around a lot of people, but they don't understand, me."

"Yeah."

"Can I ask a personal question?" Belle asked the Beast.

"Sure, whatever, you wish." the Beast told her.

"How did you..."

"What become this? By total accident. There was an old beggar woman at the door, and I thought it was one of my friends pulling a prank, so I shut the door in her face, and now, I became what I am today."

"Is there anyway, to end it?"

The Beast stayed silent for a moment, but answered, "No."

"Oh." Belle said as she stared into a corner.

"Would you care for some tea?" the Beast asked.

"Please." Belle told him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Falling

By: PittsBurghFuzz

One morning, Belle woke from her wonderful sleep, and yawned. She had a huge smile on her face, and then, after about an hour or so, decided to get out of bed. Her small feet slid into her slippers, and stretched out her arms. Belle went to her huge bathroom for the first time. She had never seen an entire public restroom so big. Everything was so clean and neat, everything in its proper place and so elegant. Belle took a bath, and was a little cold, due to the lack of hot water, but managed to get herself clean. After her bath, Belle found some nice clothes and decided to put them on. Belle then realized something.

"Damn, I have to wear a corset!" he exclaimed.

The giant wardrobe came over to Belle and asked, "You need help sweety?"

"Please." Belle said in relief.

The wardrobe came to Belle and some how, was able to tie the corset. She had wooden arms come out of her large "body", and tied it. Belle then put on the blue dress with black cloth as her collar area. Belle thanked the giant wardrobe and descended the stair case.

The Beast was in the West Wing, looking at the shining rose, in its glass, floating. The Beast quietly growled at the glowing rose.

"Why must you mock at my damned existence?" the Beast roared.

The Beast turned away from the rose and exited the West Wing.

Belle was at the long dining table, eating her pastries, as the Beast entered the long room.

"Good morning." he bellowed in his deep voice.

"Good morning." Belle replied.

The Beast exited the room and went outside. Belle was scratching her head at why the Beast left the room so soon. She shrugged her shoulders, and decided to go look for him.

When Belle arrived outside, she saw the Beast climbing his castle. The Beast didn't realize that the winter winds picked up. However, he continued to climb that castle. He must have been at least 100 feet in the air.

"Beast," Belle cried, "please climb down!"

The Beast heard her, but did something different. He let go of the castle and jumped down.

"Beast, no!" Belle pleaded.

The Beast fell, but didn't fall fast enough, as if to tease Belle into thinking she could do something about it, but was unable to do so.

"Oh my God, this is my fault!" Belle said crying.

The Beast landed, but on his two hind legs.

"Are you okay, Belle?" the Beast asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Belle hugged the Beast tightly. The Beast did not know what to do at first but decided to hug her back.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Belle yelled at the behemoth.

"I do it all the time." he told her simply.

"That's what they all say." Belle said releasing her embrace from the Beast and turned away from him.

"I'm sorry, I won't do that anymore." he told Belle.

She turned around. "Beast, I-"

"No, I need to stop taking these crazy risks, I just shouldn't do them anymore."

"Are you doing this, for my sake?" Belle asked.

"Partly, because if I happen to slip up or something, then what will happen?"

Belle hugged the Beast again, and this time, he was more accepting of it.

"Now, let's get back inside, we wouldn't want you to get cold, now do we?" the Beast asked.

"I guess not." Belle said, blushing.

The Beast took her hand, and led Belle inside the castle.

Belle took off her cloak, and Beast started a fire. It felt like an inferno in comparison to the freezing temperatures that were outside.

"I will be back, I have to take care of something." the Beast told Belle.

Belle frowned.

"But I will return." he reassured her.

"Okay then."

The Beast went upstairs, to his true solitude, the West Wing.


End file.
